Things I'll Never Say
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Songfic. As coisas que Severo Snape nunca iria dizer... Música: Things I'll Never Say, da Avril Lavigne.


**Things I'll Never Say**

**Prólogo**

"_- Depois de todo esse tempo?_

_- Sempre – respondeu Snape."_

_Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, capítulo 33 (A História do Príncipe), página 534._

Ela tinha ido embora. Para sempre. Ela não voltaria a olhar para ele com aqueles olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas. Porque ela estava _morta_. Pensar na coisa em si só a tornava pior. Fazia com que o estômago dele se embrulhasse, o nó na garganta apertasse, os olhos ardessem e o coração sangrasse. Era terrível demais para ser verdade e ele ainda teria que fingir que não se importava. E aquela seria a maior mentira do mundo, porque ele se importava mais do que tudo.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_(Estou puxando meus cabelos)_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_(Estou rasgando minhas roupas__)_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_(Estou tentando me manter calmo)_

Mas naquele momento ele não precisava fingir. Estava parado na frente de Dumbledore, as lágrimas que ele conteve a noite inteira, agora escorriam por seu rosto emoldurado por longos e oleosos cabelos negros. A cabeça baixa, ele encarava os pés. Não tinha consciência de nada. Dumbledore falava baixinho, mas as palavras resvalavam em sua mente, como pequenas crianças correndo na neve escorregadia. O rosto estava menos pálido do que nunca; estava vermelho. Vermelho de dor. A boca abria e fechava a intervalos cada vez mais longos. Mas não havia palavras suficientemente fortes para descrever o que ele estava sentindo. Não desejava aquilo para ninguém, a dor era tão grande que não era justa para ninguém.

_I know it shows_

_(Eu sei, estou demonstrando)_

_I'm standing at my feet_

_(Estou olhando para meus pés)_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_(Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas)_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Estou procurando as palavras dentro de minha cabeça)_

Ele estava em um dilema. Harry Potter era a última coisa viva de Lílian. Tinha os olhos dela, tão verdes quanto os dela. Mas era filho de Tiago Potter. Dumbledore pedia que ele o ajudasse a manter Harry vivo, iria ele manter o filho de Tiago Potter vivo? Iria ele manter o filho de Lílian Evans Potter vivo? Aquele que tinha os olhos de Lílian?

_I'm feeling nervous_

_(__Estou me sentindo nervoso__)_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_(__Tentando ser tão perfeito__)_

'_Cause I know you're worth it_

_(Porque eu sei que você vale a pena)_

_You're worth it_

_(Você vale a pena)_

Só tinha certeza das coisas sobre Lílian. Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo e faze-la escutar... Mas ele era apenas o amigo sonserino. Agora não tinha mais volta. Mas ele ainda tinha as palavras que queria ter dito, as coisas que queria ter feito com ela. Ele só tinha isso em sua mente. Mais nada.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer)_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_(Eu diria que eu quero te fazer muito feliz)_

_Be with every night_

_(Ficar com você todas as noites)_

"_Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

_("Eu estou te apertando muito?")_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_(Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero ver)_

_I want to see you go down_

_(Eu quero ver você se abaixar)_

_On one knee_

_(Em um joelho__)_

_Marry me today_

_(Case comigo)_

E apesar de toda essa certeza, havia uma outra, bem maior: ele jamais poderia fazer nada disso, dizer nada disso. Coisas que ele já deveria ter dito há muito, muito tempo. Deixara-a ir antes mesmo que se desse por conta. E agora desejava que ele pudesse ir também, talvez aquilo amenizasse a dor e o remorso, o arrependimento.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_(Acho que estou desejando que minha vida acabe)_

_With these things I'll never say_

_(Com essas coisas que eu nunca direi)_

Agora ali estava ele. Dando aulas particulares ao filho de Tiago Potter. Tão desprezível como o pai. Às vezes ele não sabia _por que_ ainda mantinha aquele garoto vivo, porque se controlava e não pulava naquele pescoço magro cada vez que o moleque atrevido passava dos limites. Mas então ele o encarava e via os olhos verdes de Lílian brilhando no rosto de Harry Potter. E ele lembrava porque o mantinha vivo. E até mesmo queria que ele realmente continuasse vivo, para que ele ainda pudesse encarar os olhos de Lílian por mais tempo. Era a única coisa que o mantinha impassível diante do moleque Potter. Porque aquilo claramente não estava levando a lugar nenhum. Era ódio mútuo.

_It don't do me any good_

_(Isso não faz de mim uma pessoa boa)_

_It's just a waste of time_

_(É apenas um desperdício de tempo)_

_What use is it to you?_

_(Qual é o uso disso para você?)_

_What's on my mind?_

_(O que eu tenho em mente?)_

_If ain't coming out_

_(Se isto não está vindo à tona)_

_We're not going anywhere_

_(Nós não estamos indo a lugar nenhum)_

Sim, ele havia dito para Dumbledore que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo ele ainda a amava e que sempre iria amá-la. Era verdade. Então porque ele não conseguia admitir que, afinal, se importava com a sobrevivência do moleque, mesmo que aquilo fosse apenas para manter Lílian viva dentro de si? Era porque ele continuava o mesmo homem sem sentimentos? Ou porque ele tinha sentimentos demais para acumular mais um? Ou talvez porque os sentimentos contra Tiago Potter ainda estivessem mais do que vivos dentro de si...

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_(Então por que eu não consigo dizer que eu me importo?)_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_(O que há de errado com a minha língua?)_

_These words keep slipping away_

_(Essas palavras continuam escorregando)_

_I stutter_

_(Eu gaguejo)_

_I stumble_

_(Eu tropeço)_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_(Como se eu não tivesse nada para dizer)_

_Eu te amo, Lílian. Para sempre._

_These things I'll never say_

_(Essas coisas que eu nunca direi)_


End file.
